prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
James Storm
| data morte = | local morte = | estilo = | altura =1.83 m | peso =105 kg | treinado por =Kelly Wolfe Shane Morton | estréia =1997 | retirada= }} James Allan Black (Franklin, 1 de junho de 1976) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue de James Storm. Storm em sua passagem pelo TNA/Impact Wrestling foi sete vezes NWA World Tag Team Champion, sete vezes TNA World Tag Team Champion e uma vez World Heavyweight Champion. Carreira *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002-2015) :*America's Most Wanted (2002-2006) :*Lutador individual (2007-2008) :*Beer Money, Inc. (2008-2011) :*World Heavyweight Champion (2011) :*Feud com Bobby Roode :*The Revolution e saída (2014-2015) *WWE :*WWE NXT (2015) *Retorno a TNA/Impact Wrestling (2016-2017) :*Reunião de Beer Money e King of the Mountain Champion (2016) :*Líder da DCC (2016–2017) :*Lutando sozinho e saída (2017) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Eight Second Ride'' (Spinning bulldog) :*''Eye of the Storm'' (Spinning crucifix toss) :*''Last Call'' (Superkick) *'Signature moves' :*Double knee backbreaker :*Double underhook suplex :*Elevated DDT :*Running high knee strike :*Sharpshooter :*Spear :*Diving hurricanrana :*Standing or a leg-feed enzuigiri :*''Swinging Noose'' (Reverse tornado DDT) *'Com Robert Roode' :**'Finishing moves' :***''DWI – Drinking While Investing'' (Simultaneous powerbomb (Storm) / neckbreaker slam (Roode) combinação) :**'Signature moves' :**Assisted swinging side slam :**Catapult by Roode into a DDT by Storm :**Clothesline (Roode) / double knee backbreaker (Storm) combinação :**Double suplex :**Scoop slam por Roode seguido por um elbow drops juntos de Roode e Storm :**Simultâneo Samoan drop (Storm) / diving neckbreaker (Roode) combinação :**Spinning spinebuster (Roode) / Double knee backbreaker (Storm) combinação :**Wheelbarrow facebuster (Roode) / double knee facebreaker (Storm) *'Managers' :*Gail Kim :*Jacqueline :*Ric Flair *'Apelidos' :*"The Bearded Outlaw" :*"The (Tennessee) Cowboy" :*"A Creek Swimming, Moonshine Sipping, Beer Drinking, Deer Skinning, Johnny Cash Listening, S.O.B. from Middle Tennessee" *'Música de entrada' :*"Guilty" por Dale Oliver (TNA) (utilizado como membro de America's Most Wanted) :*"Sorry About Your Damn Luck" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Electric Rodeo" por Shooter Jennings (TNA) :*"Take a Fall" por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (TNA) :*"No More Fears" (com introdução de "Sorry About Your Damn Luck" Intro) por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Fortune 4" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Longnecks & Rednecks" por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas (TNA) :*"Cut You Down" por Dale Oliver e Serg Salinas149 (TNA) :*"Game Up" por It's A Date Inc. (NXT) :*"When the Smoke Clears" por Dale Oliver (TNA / Circuito Independente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Elite Pro Wrestling' :*EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Frontier Elite Wrestling' :*FEW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Harris *'Masters of Ring Entertainment' :*Masters of Ring Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Shane Eden :*NWA National Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Eli Drake *'NWA Shockwave' :*NWA Cyberspace Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Harris *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2004) :*PWI Tag Team of the Year (2008) :*PWI o classificou na posição 12 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais do PWI 500 em 2012. *'TNA/Impact Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Chris Harris (6) e Christopher Daniels (1) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (7 vezes) – com Robert Roode (5), Gunner (1) e Abyss (1) :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TNA King of the Mountain Championship (1 vez) :*TNA World Beer Drinking Championship (2 vezes) :*Asylum Alliance Tag Team Tournament (2003) – com Chris Harris :*Team 3D Invitational Tag Team Tournament (2009) – com Robert Roode :*TNA Tag Team Championship Series (2010) – com Robert Roode :*Feast or Fired (2016 – Contrato pelo World Tag Team Championship) :*Gauntlet for the Gold (2002 – Tag Team) – com Chris Harris :*TNA Tag Team Championship Series (2010) – com Robert Roode :*Joker's Wild (2013) :*World Cup (2013) – Kenny King, Christopher Daniels, Kazarian e Mickie James. :*Match of the Year (2004) – com Chris Harris vs. Christopher Daniels and Elix Skipper no Turning Point :*Tag Team of the Year (2003–2004) – com Chris Harris *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Cassidy Riley (1) e Chris Harris (1) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Tag Team of the Year (2005) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) :*Worst Worked Match of the Year (2007) Ligações externas *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling J